


A little tension

by WritingYandere



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, Pining, oblivious flirty Yuuri, slightly insecure Wolfram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingYandere/pseuds/WritingYandere
Summary: Whenever Wolfram looked at Yuuri he felt a bit of a tension. Sexual tension.Unfortunately, his fiancé is oblivious and Wolfram can be shy.





	A little tension

It had been raining for three days straight and there were no signs of it stopping anytime soon. Even though the weather was harsh and unforgiving, duties had to be performed and attended to. This also included Wolfram von Bielefeld's duty to train his soldiers. Outside. In the pouring rain. With storming wind.  
On days like these he wished, that he was as bratty as some people perceived him to be. If that were to be the case, he would simply enjoy a free day as the king's fiancé and cuddle up with their daughter in front of a fireplace. But no. Wolfram was a responsible adult and tried hard to be a good rolemodel for Greta. He wouldn't hide from his work just because of a bit of rain. Even if you could hardly see three meters in front of you with all the rain and the fog steaming up...  
With a sigh he looked at his soldiers. They were more tired than usual, the horrible weather draining their energy faster than normal. At this rate training couldn't go on for much longer before someone just toppled over and wouldn't get up again. Wolfram would hate it if one of his soldiers became ill just because of the training. With another sigh he surrendered. Today had to be cut short.  
Of course, after the sparring session was over.

"Papa Wolf! You're dripping everywhere!"  
The moment he entered the castle, Wolfram encountered his daughter. Which softly glared at him for ruining the carpet.  
"So I won't get a hug?" He chuckled when he saw her scrunching up her nose in thought. When she shook her head, he laughed outright.  
"First, get changed! When you're dry you get cookies and hugs in the kitchen!"  
Her self-assured tone warmed his heart. It was so endearing how grown up she acted. Walking past her, he softly pet her hair, telling her he would be in the kitchen soon. She gave him a huge grin before taking of in the other direction, calling for Gwendal to help her bake.

Entering the lounge that lead to their shared bedroom, Wolfram wondered briefly where his fiancé might be. If Gwendal was free to bake with Greta, Yuuri definitely wasn't working. And since nobody mourned for him he also didn't study with Günter.  
Wolfram gritted his teeth. This only left one option which he absolutely despised. His wimpy excuse of a fiancé was out who knows where with Konrad. While their relationship grew better during the last months, it still bothered him how his husband-to-be seemed to favour Wolfram's brother.  
Wasn't he not good enough for Yuuri or why did he always run out with Konrad?  
Deeply buried in his negative thoughts he closed the door behind him, before looking up. Standing there, soaking wet and half-naked, was Yuuri. He had a towel lying over his shoulders and was trying to get his pants open and off as he noticed Wolfram and turned his head towards him. His jealousy instantly died down.  
Damn, he was hot.

"Wolf, hey! Oh man, you're soaking! Well, ought to happen with this weather, right? I wanted to go for a ride but when I reached the stables, I decided to just turn around." The young king blabbered while he let go of his pants and instead started to dry his hair with the towel over his shoulders. "But you know, it's good to know that even you hate the rain."  
"I don't hate the rain." It was the only thing Wolfram could say. He most definitely loved rain on normal days for quite a lot of reasons. Associating it with Yuuri was probably the main one. Who just went back to unbuttoning his pants and taking them off, rendering Wolfram speechless. He never was sure wether to be thankful or disturbed by Yuuri's obvious lack of shame. For a few seconds his gaze was glued to the movements of his fiancé. Until he noticed himself staring in the most inappropriate ways. The blond quickly turned his face away and head to his own wardrobe.  
First, he head to get his thoughts together again and calm his beating heart. Second, he had to get out of his damn uniform. This task would be bit harder than usual. After all they were clinging to him tightly. Forcefully stopping yourself from watching your beloved made undressing even harder.

After sleeping in the same bed for what felt like an eternity, they did in fact cuddle while falling asleep. Sometimes they clinged to each other, stroking through hair. One time Yuuri even kissed him on his cheek. But with all this Wolfram was still sure that the other man wasn't ready to hear about his sexual interest in him. Nowadays the blond knew that he had messed up greatly when he had just thrown himself at Yuuri. It was something he regrets deeply and certainly didn't want to repeat. Which is why he decided on subtly nudging his fiancé into the direction of talking about... their interests.  
But how did you subtly tell the love of your life that you want him naked and horny on top of you? Or underneath, Wolfram wasn't picky.

Suddenly a towel landed on his head, startling him out of his thoughts. He hastily turned around and stared directly into dark eyes. How deep had he been lost in his musings to not notice him approaching? The soldier within him felt ashamed at that.  
"Here, Wolf. Let me help." Yuuri said those words softly and with a warm smile. A moment later he was drying of Wolfram's still wet hair.  
The king himself seemed to be completely dry again, especially his torso. He had left his shirt open, which Wolfram decided to indulge in. Lowering his head to give his fiancé easier acces to his hair, the towel hid away his eyes which were firmly gazing at Yuuri's upper body.  
What a sight he was. He had grown taller quite a bit, being slightly taller than Wolfram now. His muscles had grown too, his shoulders had gotten broader. Slowly he started to look more like a grown man. Oh, how Wolfram wanted to touch him.   
On impulse he reached for him, for his abs, completely intent on caressing the soft skin and feeling those muscles move under his fingertips.  
Instead he started to button up the others shirt.  
"Don't walk around like that. If you get sick, we'll all be worried." He said it lowly without any bite or malicious intent. Just worry and a tinge of sadness was in his voice.  
"Yeah, yeah. Says the half-naked guy with his open pants." Yuuri teased him with a grin, obviously wanting to start some friendly banter. But hearin about his own state of undress, made Wolfram blush. Suddenly he grew shy. It was a new feeling and he disliked it enormly. He stopped buttoning up Yuuri's shirt, having reached over his ribcage by now, and turned away from him. The towel slipped from his head.  
"You're right, I should get dressed. Greta is baking some cookies with Gwendal and probably wants us to join them."  
"Wolf...? Ah, yeah, sure! But if she just started when you came in, it will probably take a while, right?"  
Yuuri sounded happy, albeit a bit confused. But as long as he sounded happy, he probably didn't notice Wolframs slightly weird behaviour. At least he hoped so. He wouldn't know what to say if the other started questioning him.

He also didn't know what to say when Yuuri did not step away from him. He kept standing about two steps away from him, silently watching him. When Wolfram threw a short glance over his shoulder in his direction, Yuuri just smiled and didn't move. Well, this was awkward now. Taking a deep breath the blond got rid of his boots, blushing deeply as he bent down. It only got worse when he pulled off his pants.  
He hastily threw them over the open door of his closet to get it out of the way. After that he pulled out some beige pants. He couldn't get them on fast enough for his liking. Seeing him so awkwardly fumble, made Yuuri chuckle. Hearing that made Wolfram's heart skip a beat. Was he laughing at him? No, no. He wouldn't do something like that.  
Taking another deep breath, Wolf slowed down. He had never been ashamed of his body, so why should he start now? Just because the other was so close? Wait, he was really close. When did he step directly behind him?  
The next moment Yuuri hugged him from behind, resting his head on the blond's left shoulder. He heard a happy sigh right next to his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. What was happening right now?

"You're really warm... This weather makes me want to just lay down in bed and cuddle with you and Greta."  
The soft whispers into his ear send his heart racing. He knew that Yuuri meant them in the most innocent ways, but he couldn't stop his mind from imagining how far it could go if Greta would not be with them. Before he got lost in his daydreams, the man behind him hugged him tighter.  
"Well, maybe later. When Greta is done with baking. But I still want to cuddle."  
Clearing his throat, he turned his face a bit towards Yuuri.  
"Aren't you cuddling me right now?" His voice was soft and shy. He felt embarrassed at asking this.  
"Hm? Oh, yeah. You're right!" His eyes lit up with that realization and he just rubbed his cheek against the blond's. He seemed awfully affectionate today. Wolfram didn't mind but it was surprising. Usually he would cuddle Greta and not him. But she was currently in the kitchen, so he probably had no other choice.   
Even if it felt like Yuuri didn't want to be close to anyone else but Wolfram right now.  
Slowly he began to relax and lean back into his fiancé. It felt nice and safe. And somehow erotic with Yuuri's breath grazing his naked skin.   
He wanted to gather his courage, tried to be brave and just turn around and kiss Yuuri, when the door to their bedroom practically flew open.  
"Papa Yuuri! Papa Wolfram! Hurry, the cookies will be done soon!"  
Leaping at them was Greta, shining like the sun and grinning at them. She had no idea that she had kind of ruined the moment for the blond. But he could never be mad at her for something like that. She was too adorable to do it on purpose.  
"Will be there in a moment, Greta. Wolf still has to put a shirt on."  
"All right~"  
With that she made her way back outside.  
Now, Yuuri let go of the older one, sighing lowly while doing so.  
"I'll go first, okay?" Wolfram just nodded at his words, blushing once again. He cursed himself for getting his hopes up. He just pulled out a wide shirt, when he suddenly felt a kiss being pressed to his shoulder.  
He flipped around and stared wide eyed at a grinning Yuuri.  
"Don't forget that we'll cuddle later." His voice was low and deep and somehow Wolfram was sure he had died. Standing there shocked, he couldn't do anything but watch his fiancé leave their room calling for their daughter.  
Maybe he had succeeded at being subtle?


End file.
